Itachi's One Shot Collections
by lilacalore
Summary: ItachixOc Oneshot collections! It's fluffy.


**_So I get the inspiration from a true story that happend in a train._** **_It's also contains spoiler of Red Rising books by Pierce Brown._**

Yuri read her book on her hands, soft whirling of wind make the page flip by itself, she adjusted it and continued reading. The music continued playing on her headphones, she bought it because she know it will be boring to waited the train by herself. It is the first time she goes by a train, well it's the second time actually, the first time it's three hours ago when she come this way, she wants to go to a book sale. Itachi can't go with her because he is on duty, and she wants to go now, or else she can't get a great book.

Her hands are now sore because she bought so many books, she loves fiction, but she also bought a book for Itachi, he likes philosophy so she buy him two books about it. After surfing on the internet which book is the best, luckily there's two books which so called good, she doesn't know anything about philosophy so she just hoped internet don't lie.

She wasn't sure she will get a seat on the train, here, on the station it's already full of people. They're waiting for train like her, and most of them were already on their forties, so she feels bad if she seats.

She can still hear the people were talking because she just wears one of headphones, she's afraid if she wears two of them she won't hear when the train come.

There is the train, everyone rushed in to get closer to the train, they waiting outside the train doors to let the people inside walked out. She gathered her books and quickly walking through the crowds, saying excuse me everytime she bumps into another people. She looked at her watch on her right wrist, it's 5.50 pm. It's almost dark.

She uses her hoodie which covers most of her hair, as she rushed in to the train, a strand of hair can be seen from her right side, her plastic bags move from side to side and her headphones fall to her neck and moving up and down while she ran until she stands in front of the train doors.

The doors opened and she wait for everyone rushed out, there's a group of girls in a pony tail, wearing the same dress with capital letters on each of them. An elder woman pull or push one of the girl if they're out of the row. Seems like they want to get to competition. As soon as they completely get out, Yuri get in, she sees some of the empty seat, feel tempted to sit and rest, but before she even move am inch, an elderly woman and a mother get in, they deserve a seat. So Yuri try her best to hold a bunch of books in one hand, and hold the holder. The train is now crowded, she still manage on gripping the plastic bag and hold the holder so she won't fall down. She put the book between her feet and clasp it with her foot, while praying it won't go anywhere.

Now she can hold the holder with both hands because it's tiring to hold it just with one hand without being able to switch hand.

She waited for the train to go as she looked into the window. People still busy with themselves, she can see the group of girls she saw before is running around, an elder woman is now trying to make them gather again. She seems to have difficulties to do that, maybe because the girls is too many and she just on her own. After seeing that group of giirls for some time, the train slowly move, then it runs. The train moves so fast, when we looked from the inside the outside world just blur, when she tried to follow it she gets a little dizzy.

The doors opened and closed as the new people coming in and out. No matter how many of them are out, the people who enter this train was many more than the one who left. Now, is really crowded. Her petite body is crush between people who's standing too. She doesn't know if any of them realize she is here because her space here is really small.

Luckily, there are quite many of them who go out at this station, she can breathe and say a gratitude. Who knows how long for her to pass out because being crush from every side make her hard to inhale an oxygen.

The train begins to go, she still standing and looking at the window, seeing her reflections and people around her. Someone behind her get so close, even though the trains is not full anymore, and there's still many spaces left. She just let it go, maybe he just want to get close with the door, like her.

The stranger keeps getting closer to her, but she still trying to think positive, but if this person rob her by snatch her bag, she won't be worried because she still has money on her pocket. Itachi always remind her to put some money aside in bag, so when you get robbed you still can go home.

She looked at the reflection on the window, he is a man, over forty, and his eyes was also looking into hers. She quickly look away, this is weird. The way his eyes look into her was creepy, like when a predator looking into his prey. She tries to move, trying to be as far as possible from him, but she can't move. Something holding her feet, when she looked at her feet it was trapped between this man's feet.

She started to feel afraid, it was unusual for someone to do something like this, to be honest she never heard anyone doing something like this. It was still far away to arrived at her destination, and the next station is still far, so in the meantime she should keep up with this situation. She gripped the holder tightly, unsure what to do. Without her realising the man move behind her continuously, she feels weird at first, why he moving? When she take a quick glance at her back, she saw him rubbing his genital on her back.

She shocked and looked away quickly, it was disgusting. She searched for help, but everyone is busy with themselves, she tried to get out, but the more she tried, the tighter this man pinning her. Her tears were already streaming down until it falls to the floor beneath her. She knows the man was looking at her in the mirror and must have seen her crying. She wiped it quickly and trying to compose herself, and thinking how to get some help.

Should she scream? But if she did then what would she said? She doesn't have any proof of what he did to her, he must have let her go when she screamed. Her face gone pale, as pale as a paper, her hands quivering, she feels like she just wanted to dropped the books in her hand. She kept thinking what she should do, while the man behind her still doing nasty thing on her.

"Excuse me" she said to no one in particular, her voice seems too loud because everyone on the train looking at her. The man behind her stop, and making distance from her, but still not far enough.

"Do you..." She was thinking what should see say, she couldn't thinking straight, she was afraid. "Do you know when we get to the next station?"

"It's still far, are you okay Miss? You seem pale" one of the girl asking her, everyone looking at her too. "Uh-"

"You can have my seat" the other one said, she walked on Yuri's direction crippling. It seems like she just sprained her ankle. Yuri wants to refuse her, but she is too afraid to face that man, so she sits at her previous seat. The girl who gives Yuri her seat stand close to the man before, she could be the next victim.

"You can just stay close to me, my destination is the next station so you can have the seat back"

Yuri says to the girl with a pony tail. She nodded and stand in front of her. "Do you need something?"

Yuri feels really grateful this girl comes to her rescue, her knees went weak, her body trembled with fear, even until now she is trying not to tremble, her hands still quivering so she hold both of them together, but her face can't lie, it was pale until its colour can be consider as white as a white rose.

She looks as if she is really really not feeling well and about to throw up at any time. The girl in pony tail still looking at her, waiting for her response. "No, thank you"

Her phone suddenly rings, she looked at it and glad it was Itachi. She want to cry in relief because Itachi calls her.

"Itachi!"

"Woah, are you okay?" It's unusual for her to called his name instantly, not to say 'hello' first. Maybe it's because she wasn't thinking straight. "I'm okay"

"Where are you? I already sent Tatsuya to pick you up at the station" Itachi said on the other line, seems like he believed that she is 'okay' or maybe he just let it go this time and chose to ask about it when she got home. She already told him before that she was on her way home.

"I'm almost arrived at the station near your work place" She gripped her phone tightly, afraid it will fall because her hands still unsteady.

"Well, then I will text Tatsuya to pick you up at that station" She is glad Itachi didn't hung up the phone, she still feel unsafe even when she already quite far from him. She is afraid, her eyes now brimming with tears, she wipe the tears on her cheek hoping no one will saw that.

"Tatsuya already en route, it will take a moment to arrived at the station, but it won't take long" The pony tail girl looking at her with symphaty, she just smiled at her to say she is fine. She didn't look so sure, but nodded anyway.

"Are you already home?" She look at the man and he is already looking at her with a gaze full of contempt as if she did something wrong when he is the one who did something wrong. She feels tears gathering on her eyes again and she wiped it quickly.

"No, I just take Shisui to his house because his car was broken, but now I already on my way home. I thought about pick you up, but you will have to wait for a long time so I asked Tatsuya." Shisui is Itachi partner, they already worked for the police in a long time, they just make an investigation about their case. Itachi keeps talking, but she didn't get what he means because she is too busy to watch her circumstance and imagining somehing bad will happend to her again.

"...His father was beyond mad, but then Shisui apologize and now they are fine" She looks at the man and he is still staring at her, she tore away her glance and looking at the window instead. She hopes she will arrive at the station soon, so she could go home and curled up in a ball under her covers with Itachi's arm wrapped around her petite form. The safest place she had.

"Are you there?" She doesn't say a word, she just doesn't want to hung up the phone and she is too shocked to talk. "Yes"

Finally she arived at the station, she quickly get out from her seat and say thank you to the pony tail girl. She is the first person who got out from the train and running searching for the exit. She has never been in here, so she is doing her best searching the way out.

Itachi is still on the phone, and she is holding it while running and sometimes checking her back. Seeing if the man from before following her or not, she has to be careful. She keeps running nowhere in particular just hopped she finds the exit. She runs until suddenly she met the man before. His gaze penetrating her so sharp she almost feels like someone pricked her. She just standing there, too afraid deciding what to do next.

Everyone around her keep doing what they doing except her and the man, they're not far, but not too close either. In order to get to the exit which she can see now from her stand, she must walk past him. Just a few steps, but she didn't know if he will let her pass or not.

"Yuri, are you okay?" Itachi is still on the phone, from his voice she can tell that he is worry. She can't answer him, her voice suddenly gone and she trembling all over her body, she can't move either.

"Where are you now?" Itachi keeps talking, but she is too afraid to speak, her eyes still glued on the man in front of her, he is bigger than her, not as big as Itachi, but still he is stronger. She realize she will never get away from this man if she's not making any movement. She slowly walking, but this man blocked her, she try to move the other way, but he continued to block her. He didn't say anything just keep blocking her.

"Itachi?" She called his name, but there was no answer, it's either he hung up or he talks to someone else. She cursed herself, she should answer him earlier when he still on the line with her. Now, no one going to help her, she's all alone with this man and she has no idea how to get away.

"Yuri?" She's a bit relieved he still on the line. The man in front of her suddenly getting to close, she panicked, her heartbeat thump faster than before, her breath hitched on throat. "Ita-"

Her phone is now flying on the air, the man slap her phone and now it landed on the railway and the train comes and crushed it. She look at it in horror, she doesn't know what to do, but she can scream, this time she has a proof that because of this man, her phone is now crushed between railway and the train, maybe some of the people her look that incident too.

She wants to scream, but she can't find her voice, she just feels that her tears is falling from her eyes. It keeps flowing, she doesn't even realize it doesn't stop from the moment she left the train. She gathered her voice, while the man in front of her held his hand in the air like he is about to slap her. Someone pat her shoulders.

"Ah!" She screamed and fall on the ground, she looked behind her and found Tatsuya standing with a furrowed eyebrows. He is now more confused because he saw the tears on her cheek, she looked around and everyone is watching her quizzically, but after a moment they turned away and continue with what they are doing. She is searching for the man before, but didn't see him anywherr, she is glad, at least now she is safe.

"Are you alright?" Tatsuya is now worried, he just being told by Itachi to pick up Yuri from the station, he didn't know what happend between them, maybe they had a fight?

"I'm fine" Yuri is now searching for a reason for her crying, Tatsuya will tell Itachi that she is crying, but what makes her? She doesn't feel like telling him about what just happend to her. "My phone.."

"is broken" She is now sobbing, she doesn't feel embarrassed with being the center of attention because people looking at her now, maybe she doesn't feel embarrassed now, but later she probably will. She point her finger at the railway where her phone lays, already broke into pieces. It hardly look like phone.

"I'm sure Itachi wouldn't mind to buy you a new one" He smiled, at least the reason behind her crying is not because she was waiting too long for him to pick her up or because she had a fight with Itachi.

She wiped her tears and Tatsuya help her to stand up, from her way to the car she is still crying and continuously looking at her back, still thinking that man will following her.

On her way she can't stop crying, Tatsuya still thinking it was because of her phone and try to convince her it was okay and Itachi will understand, but none of it will calm her down because it was not the true reason behind her crying.

When they reached the house she knows Itachi already home because she can see his car, she doesn't feel like get out from the car and her crying gets louder. Tatsuya now panicked, his boss will think that she is crying because of him. Itachi is now walking to their car, she didn't see it because she is too busy crying, Tatsuya still trying to calm her down and he failed.

"It's okay, I am sure he understand, he loves you too much even if you burn his house down he will not mad at you" Tatsuya think it will make her calm and cheer her, but it seems like nothing will cheer her up.

Itachi opening the door beside her, she thought it was Tatsuya so she keeps crying, When Itachi open the door, he is confuse why Yuri is crying. He looks at Tatsuya who looked like he is going to die in a moment. "Her phone is broken into pieces and she thinks you will get mad"

Itachi nodded and chuckled, which make Tatsuya feels exuberant because it means he will not get scold by Itachi. Itachi didn't think that a matter like that will make his wife crying this hard, he knows that she has a soft heart, but never think his wife is this cute.

"Hey, it is okay I'm not mad at you" He said in a soft voice hoping to calm her down, she is covering her face with her hands, don't want Itachi to see her face even it makes her hard to breathe.

Itachi asked Tatsuya to bring the books she brought before inside and say thank you.

"Come on, It's okay I totally understand" He remove her hands from her face and wipe her tears with his hands. Her face is red, her cheek full of tears and her eyes are puffy, but she still beautiful.

She didn't know how to tell Itachi, she doesn't even plan to tell him, is it the right thing to do?

Itachi cupped her face and smile, glad she isn't crying anymore. "Let's get inside, you need to clean up after that we'll take dinner"

She lays on her bed, Itachi is still working, but he said he would finished soon. She looks at the nightstand beside her, but her mind is still replaying the incident on the train, she was sure nobody saw it. Even if she reported it, there's still a big chance that he will get away with the case, she still thinking about what should she do when suddenly the bed dips and she feels lips on her cheek.

"From your expression I can tell that you're thinking too much" Itachi hugs her from behind, his hand is on her stomach, pulls her closer while his other hand is propping his head. She smiles, "I just thinking about my Candy Crush, it almost reaches the higher level"

She tries to look as normal as possible so he won't get suspicious, she looks at him, their faces is so close now his breath touches her skin delicately. He leaned closer and she closes her eyes, feeling his lips on hers. It's a bliss, she feels relax everytime their lips met. It just an innocence kiss, the kiss which has no lust on it, it just tell love and affection. She feels like she can tastes his affection when he kiss her. He takes her so high, she fly across the sky. She feels like he taking her higher and higher until she feels even higher than the sun. She forgot how to breathe, maybe that's because he takes her breath away.

He knows if he didn't let go soon, she will run out of oxygen, he breaks the kiss and kiss her forehead. She sleeps at the very edge of the bed, so Itachi moved to the middle and take her with him. "Come here, don't get too far away I need you in my arms"

She put her hands on his chest as he puts his hands around her. She rests her head on his neck while playing with the button on his shirt. "I just remember I have something for you"

She sit on the bed and looking at her nightstand, there's a plastic bag on it. "What is it?"

She puts some of her books on the nightstand, searching for the book she bought for Itachi. She buys so much book, the plastic bag almost got ripped even its already been doubled.

"This is your kind of book, philosophy something" She hand the two books to him and smiling proudly, feeling great of herself because she just give something for her husband.

"Thank you, I think my love for you just grow even more" She laughs at his cheesy statement. She put the plastic bag and propping her head with one hand, looking at him. "Do you like it?"

"Of course, it's on my wishlist. Oh, I just remember about something" Itachi put the book down and propping his head with one hand,just like she did. They are now on the same height, as they looking into each others eyes.

"I finished reading your book, the book that you praise so much"

She was thinking for a moment, there's so many book she praised and told Itachi to read it, but recently there is one which she praised a lot. "The first book? It was great isn't it?"

"I finished all of them" She knows he is smart, but somehow she sometimes still feel awed by how smart he is. "You finished the trilogy in a day?" he nodded and she feels betrayed, she knows she told him that he should read the book, but she, herself hasn't finished the book two and he is already finished until the end of the book.

"Really? What Eo did on Chapter five on the first book?" She just want to make sure he really read the book. "She died"

"Which colour is the same as a prostitute?"

"Pink" He plays with her hair, taking it with his hand and gently swirling it with his finger.

"I haven't finished the book two and you already finished book three!"

"You what?" He rises one of his eyebrows, looking at her mischievously and slowly his lips turned into a smirk.She doesn't know what is he thinking, but the she knows it's not going to be good "I thought you already finished all the books, but since you haven't then..."

"On the book three, Darrow-" she closed her ears and try to kick him

"No spoiler! I hate you!" Itachi hold both of her hands and remove them from her ears. She struggled with his strength, she knew she was no match for him, but keep trying.

"Darrow will-" before he finished his sentences she screamed so loud on the top of her lungs so she won't hear a word he say. Itachi was taken a back for a moment, then laugh at her. That was such a clever decision to make. She still looking at him cautiously, just in case he's about to tell a spoiler she will be ready to scream.

Itachi still holding both of her hands, he released it and pull her closer, she can feel the warmth of his body engulfing her like a blanket. Like it's welcoming her to sleep, she was supposed to be mad, but she feels sleepy.

"I hate you"

"Is everything alright?" It's Tatsuya, he must wake up because her screaming. "Everything's fine. Yuri just had a habit in vocalising her pleasure"

"That sounds dirty!" She hit Itachi's arm, already know it wouldn't hurt him. "We are not doing anything!"

"Even if you're not doing anything I don't wanna be involved in what you're doing, so goodnight"

She can tell Tatsuya already gone, she feels embarrassed, he must thinking her doing something with Itachi right now. She pull the covers up until her face is covered and sleep at the edge of the bed, far away from Itachi.

"Come here, don't get too far away, like I said my arms need you" Itachi pull her closer now she's on his arms. She feels comfortable and slowly feel sleepy, she feel safe here and for a while she forget about what happend on the train.

It has been three days since that incident and I haven't told Itachi yet. I still calculating the circumstances if I told him, will he mad? I know we're huband and wife, but somehow I still feeling that it was such an embarrassing thing. I don't want to tell him, but there's still something inside me that feel like I have to.

The first day is fine, and so the second day, but recently I have a dream that I met him again, he is not doing anything just looking at me from afar with that piercing look. I just hope I will never get him inside my dream again.

Itachi is now reading a book, I'm in the kitchen looking at the window, not doing anything. I don't know what should I do, since that day it's usual for me to daydreaming, I know Itachi must have noticed that, but he just let it go. Thinking I was just in a bad mood, if I keep daydreaming like this I was sure it just about time he will bring it up.

"The water already whistling so loud yet you didn't hear, now it even empty because you cook it for too long. Are you alright?" I didn't realize Itachi is here, I didn't realize about the water too. In fact, I didn't hear anything.

"Sorry" Itachi put his arms around my waist, bent his body because I am too short and put his chin on my shoulder. I keep looking at the window, there's nothing there, just a usual street and a few houses.

"I know you're bored, but if I were you, I just look at myself in the mirror because you are that gorgeous" I smiled at his joke, but my mind is still can't cooperate, I try not to think about that, but I still think about that.

I haven't got out from the house since that time, I just don't feel like it. When Itachi asked me about my experience with train I just said it's fun. I haven't had a courage to tell him that problem

"What is it?"

"Nothing" Itachi chuckled at my response, "What's with a girl and their nothing"

"What happend with your cheek?" He is now in front of me, moving my hair from my cheek and examining it. "It's blue, what happend?"

I look as confused as him, I don't know why it's blue. I don't think I bump into somethig, but after thinking I know where I got this. It's from that guy when he makes my phone goes flying and crushed by a train. "I don't know, I don't think I bump into something lately"

"You have to be careful" Itachi kissed it gently, then examine it again. he even examine my whole face, searching if I had other bruise.

"You have to prepared for work, it's nearly 2 pm" Itachi's work time is unexpected. Sometimes at night or at a day like this, when will he be home? That was unexpected too, sometime it so fast until I think he just joking. Sometimes it can take three days, or even a week. Being a Special Military Forces is sure brought a lot of money, but also require a hectic schedule.

That day Itachi said he will figure out about me and left for work, he said he is not sure when will he back, but he said he will be spend the night there at least for two days.

The first day, I didn't get out from the house, I just make myself busy at home, cleaning the house, change the sheets, do the laundry, I even bake some cookies. No one else was home, Tatsuya sometimes sleep here when Itachi is home, other than that he sleeps at his house and we have no servant or something like that, so I literally feel alone if Itachi left for work, he always told me to spend the night at his parent house, sometimes I did and some other time I didn't. Not because our relationship wasn't good, but because I feel like a burden for them if I stay there.

I make sure to lock everything, I even checked them twice before I go to bed, I checked every door and window, just in case that I might miss one of them. I checked the security alarm and it's already on. I climb up to my bed, sleeping in the middle of my bed, it feels empty if Itachi wasn't here, I already wear his clothes and went to his side of the bed where he usually sleep, to inhale the scent of him, and gather every pillow as many as possible so I don't feel alone anymore.

The second day was almost the same, I cleaned, baked a cookies, but suddenly I got my period, and there's no tampon left so I must go and get it myself. I open the door and go to the car, turned the engine and drive. I already thinking what if I run into him again in the supermarket, I tried to shove the thoughts away, and keep driving.

I finally made it to the supermarket, it's still early there's not so many people here. I look around, trying to be cautious, when I was done I left quickly, and go home.

On the third day, turned out Itachi's mission is longer than he expected, it could be two weeks, he said. I left my house to meet Hanabi, nothing wrong since I left the house until I get back, I started to think I can overcome with this situation and continue with my life. That's not entirely a lie, I can forget that, but sometimes if a man came at me, I won't be afraid, just more cautious and looking him intently from his head to his toe.

After a week I am finally my usual self, I am not looking a man from his head to his toe, I act normal for this week and I think it worked. I want to make sure it worked, I went to the station where I met that guy, I want to take a quick route then go back here again. When I arrived at the station, my heart beats a little faster, I take a deep breath and open the door, I get out of the car, without me realising I checked around, looking as everyone else passed by. I keep walking and my heartbeat get faster and faster as I get closer to the station. When there just a few steps to get to the inner station, I turned around and running to my car, open the door, then drive so fast until I can hear a horn everytime I passed a car. I guess I'm not just yet my usual self.

After nine days, Itachi came home, he smells like sun and a coffee, but since he is Itachi then I wouldn't mind. His hair is a little damp from his sweat, he got his sword on his back and a bulletproof vest, I can see his arms. One of them was a little bruised and the other one was fine. I love seeing his Special Military Forces tattoo on his left arm.

"It's still early, but you already had a coffee?"

"I have to take care of something important after the mission"

"Now, go take a bath. I'm afraid your stink will disturb the neighbours" He walked awaay and closed the bathroom door.

Itachi just out of the shower, he is as fresh as an air in the morning. He wash his hair, so now tiny droplets fall from his hair down to his neck, then got lower to his chest, I watch it intently until it falls just below his navel, then stop at his white towel on his waist. He knows I was staring, I looked away and go to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" I can tell that he is smirking, I make my way to the bedroom without answering him. I pulled a t shirt and shorts, then hand it to him.

The bell rang, I look at Itachi thinking that he might waiting someone, but he just as confused as I am. He is now fully clothed and put the towel on his shoulder, he walked through the door and opened it without thinking twice. When he see the people in front of him, he sighed. "I think you said it could wait until monday"

"There's enough evidence already, so it would be better if we do it as soon as possible" It was the police, I know it from their uniform. Itachi nodded as he talking about something, I decided to let him finish his business and go to the bedroom.

Not long after I come in to the bedroom, Itachi open the door and sit beside me. His face looks rigid, he always calm, but I can tell there is something bothering him. "Oh! Should I make some tea?"

"No, the guest already left"

"What is it? You can tell me, you know" I put one hand on his shoulder to make him relax, he smiles sadly. "The same thing goes to you too, you know"

His eyes met mine, he is sad. The air around us is tense, whatever happend I'm sure I'm not going to like this. "What is it?"

"Please tell me what happend on the train" He doesn't know about that, does he? Maybe it was another thing that happend on the train, not that one. I was quite for a while, thinking. "I don't understand"

"You have an unpleasant incident on the train, haven't you?" He asked carefully, I can't pretend like I don't know. I'm sure my face say it all. How does he know this? I look at him, unsure what to do because I know he already knew everything, he just want to hear it from my mouth.

"You can tell me anything, remember?" I look at him, his eyes looks softly at me carefully put his hand on me, afraid I'm going to break. Then, there's silence. None of us talk, he waited for me to talk, but I'm too afraid to talk. We looked into each other eyes, he was searching for an answer that I'm too afraid to give.

I looked away, I don't want to tell him what had happened, but there's no use if I lie to him. He will know no matter how good the story is, no matter how good my expression, he always knows. "How did you know?"

"After I finished my mission, I told you I need to take care of something, didn't I? It was this, Karin, the IT told me she saw the video on the train of someone who looks like you. So, she asked me if you take the train on that day, and I said yes"

Itachi moved, he is now kneeling in front of me, still holding my hands. "I just tell you what's on my mind, would you please tell me yours?" And with that, I tell him everything from the very start until the end. I cried hard until it turned into a sobbed. I was so embarrassed right now, it's the kind of accident that makes me feel shame about myself. He listening attentively, not ask or trying to interrupted me, not even once. His hand moving up and down in my arms a gesture to calm me down.

"You're safe now, we caught him" his hand is now on my hair, brush it from the top until the end. I don't feel like talking about that guy ever again. "Turned out there's many others like you who happend to have an unpleasant incident on the train"

"Next time you have to tell me if something like this happend, you don't need to keep this all by yourself. I know it must be hard to tell, but it harder to face this alone isn't it?" I nodded and sobbed once more, and this time he hugs me while whispering calming words on my ears.

It has been nearly a week after I told him everything, I chose to go with a car everywhere. Itachi already hired a psychiatrist, but I think I'm not really that worse so I said if I need it I will tell him. I just remember I haven't said thank you to him, I am planning to now. I see his back, he was washing the dishes, I walked into him and circling my hands around his waist. My cheek is now glued on the back of his shoulder, he is warm as a sun in the morning. Enough to keep you warm after a cold night, but not enough to burn you. The kind of warmth you yearned to feel comfortable and safe.

"Hmm?" He turned off the tap, but not turn back not that I want him too. I stay there not doing anything, suddenly feel like I don't want to talk. I can feel he turned his head to see me. "Thank you"

"For which virtue I did? I can't remember since there's lots of it" I like this side of him, he is polite, but this kind of attitude just emerge on his closest one.

"I'm being serious, I haven't said thank you" I keep hugging him after that and he was not continuing his dishes, just stand there. "I interrupted you, didn't I?"

"Not at all" He tries to turned around, but I didn't let him. "Don't turn around, it's comfortable" I snuggled into his back while inhaled his scent, I don't know what aroma is this, but this is great.

"The front body is much more comfortable, trust me" I know that. "Just continue washing the dishes"

Bonus Chapter*

"Come, come" Itachi gives me his hand, I take it and now I'm in the train. He always tried to make didn't feel afraid on the train, he always come with me, going everywhere with train, we even take train and then turned back, just want to make me feel usual in a train. Not in fear, worry, or feel like myself in danger anymore. I started to feel usual, but Itachi is with me, of course I feel like it's ok. If Itachi wasn't here I'm not really sure.

We're now on a train, it's nearly midnight, so the train is almost empty. I can see a few people, but they are all asleep. I wonder if they already missed their station.

"Why aren't we seat down?" Itachi said as he tugged my hand. "But we almost arrived"

"Alright" He held the holder and pull me closer, I am about to hold the holder when Itachi pulled me even closer. "Just hold into me"

I hugged him and he is the one who hold he holder."This is PDA"

"There's hardly anyone who looked" I looked at him in the eye and smiles. I don't know what to do with my life of he is not next to me.

He is light, to guide me to something right. He is the sun who makes me warm especially on his arms. He is power who makes me blooms like a flower. He is a live which makes me forget all of my grieve. He is love because just to be with him is enough.


End file.
